


竹闲abo 无生子 Monarca 第十五章 红豆

by likesheng666



Series: Monarca [9]
Category: Qing Yu Nian(TV)-Zhu Xian, 庆余年 | Qing Yu Nian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesheng666/pseuds/likesheng666
Summary: *非超级正统abo文，有私设，请先阅读第一，七，九章导语，《关于拟香，女乾元的设定》以及主页置顶*A03号列车即将到站，请上车的乘客带好随身物品*ooc我的，私设我的
Relationships: Wu Zhu/Fan xian
Series: Monarca [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632394
Kudos: 8





	竹闲abo 无生子 Monarca 第十五章 红豆

**Author's Note:**

> *非超级正统abo文，有私设，请先阅读第一，七，九章导语，《关于拟香，女乾元的设定》以及主页置顶  
> *A03号列车即将到站，请上车的乘客带好随身物品  
> *ooc我的，私设我的

身下，五竹灵活的手指挑开范闲的亵裤，钻了进去，拇指和食指轻轻分开范闲臀瓣，中指便在药膏的润滑下转了一圈儿，滑进范闲幽深的蜜穴。

一根手指，范闲感受到了，并且在循序渐进的刺激他的坤泽性征。他忽然觉得自己被他叔儿骗了，上次他叔儿是怎么干他的来着，他这辈子都忘不了，现在这个轻柔的程度，生气？不存在！他叔儿是故意的，范闲万万没想到五竹叔儿个浓眉。。。闭眼的竟然能做出算计他的事儿。范闲不气反笑，心道自己怎么从未发现他叔儿腹黑的一面，也许以前也有类似的事情发生，但范闲一直以为那是误打误撞出来的效果，今日才发现，他叔儿可能根本就是天然黑。

事已至此，范闲也破罐子破摔了，况且他叔儿费心算计他还暴露了属性，就庆祝一下吧。于是范闲撑着斗篷，将下拱了拱，五竹感觉到了，他用左臂将自己的身体撑住，范闲有了发挥的空间，将屁股翘起来，方便他叔儿进三根手指。跟雪山和凌冽的寒风格格不入的清甜西瓜味道，渐渐将夏天的气息播撒出去。

有了范闲的配合，五竹手上扩张润滑的动作快了许多，很快便完成。五竹将两个人的裤子拉下来，都在大腿上挂着，扶住范闲的腰，慢慢的捅了进去。

捅到底，范闲松了一口气。他上身趴在厚厚的披风上，大腿往起撑了撑，将屁股翘到他能翘的最高，方便他叔儿抽插。五竹尽量将上身压低，几乎要贴在范闲身上。花花绿绿的披风将两个人盖得严严实实。五竹右手也撑在范闲身侧，有范闲的主动配合，五竹可以不用卡着范闲的腰了。

五竹撤胯将自家利刃抽出来，又撞回去，就这样在崖顶干起来。五竹已经很注意身下人的保暖问题，但每一次抽插，斗篷里还是会有一股冷风被抽进来。五竹发现了，重复抽插几次之后，他停下动作，似乎在考虑要不要回去。范闲已经有些进入做爱的状态，身后的动作忽然停了，范闲心里有些不满，渐渐从情欲中脱出，他扭头抬眼，看了看身上的人，懂了。

“我没那么容易病。”范闲说，“做一次就回去。”

“好”五竹回应，又动起来，这回动作幅度大多了，似乎不再那么注意身下人的保暖问题。范闲也感受到他叔儿速战速决的意思，身后那力道，撞的他快要爬伏不稳，五竹的又手再次卡上了范闲的腰。

范闲隐忍的呻吟在悬崖和山谷中回荡，范闲咬着唇尽量不让自己发出大的动静，如果自己的叫床的声音被其他住在附近的人家听到，他不得尴尬死。事实上，范闲想多了，他的声音一发出来，便被崖顶的寒风卷的支离破碎，根本传不出去多远。

也不知道是因为野战比较刺激，还是他叔儿因为想速战速决格外用力，不一会儿范闲便先全身颤抖的射在身下的披风上，同时有一种要尿出来的感觉。范闲在要被快感淹没的边缘强忍住这股子尿意，肠道将五竹的利刃绞的死紧。

五竹没像往日一般来软的，或是来硬的。他将利刃整根插在范闲软穴中，上身几乎贴在范闲身上，一丝风都漏不进来，就这么一动不动了。两个人叠在一起，在这矮崖上像一块花里胡哨的大石头。

等快感消散，范闲便发现他叔儿竟然没像他教的那样对他做什么，而是就那样静静的插着，就像他们第一次，五竹不知道怎么做下去，便停在那儿。范闲却知道他叔儿并不是又不知道该如何继续下去，而是特别知道该做什么。

他在等范闲自己将那股疲软劲儿度过去。范闲收缩软穴的肌肉，他感觉到那玩意儿插在他身体里，慢慢的搏动着，有温热的液体流出来一些，流进他身体里，那是他叔儿的东西太多了，已经溢出来一些。范闲觉得可以了，他又将屁股翘了翘。

五竹懂了，又开始动作起来。

“啊——叔儿——”范闲喘息着，将崖上冰冷的空气吸进肺里，差点儿呛住，他咳嗽起来，身后肠壁随着他的咳嗽一阵一阵勒紧五竹的利刃。五竹也吸了一口崖上的空气，动作骤然狂风暴雨，再不顾及那斗篷漏不漏风，漏了多少风。范闲被他叔儿插得再压不住嘴里的呻吟，嗯嗯啊啊全都随风播种在山里。范闲抬头，两眼有些无神的看向前方，却看到披风外不远处冰冷的岩石缝隙里，有一颗黑红色的红豆，静静的躺在那里。

范闲在承受身后猛烈的冲击之余，伸长手臂，将那粒红豆捡了回来。这是一颗饱满的豆子，黑色和红色各半，长得十分漂亮。若是在他叔儿的盆里，绝不会被挑出来跟那堆干瘪的一起被送给费介研究。

红豆生南国，这红豆也不知怎么的，偏偏跑到北方来，还活的很不错的样子，就像他一样。

“他去哪你去哪，你也跟着一起来北方受冻。”范闲捏着红色那半，对着那半边黑色笑起来。

五竹感受到身下人这时候竟然还能走了神，狠狠的顶了一记，换来范闲未有半分压制的一声呻吟。五竹保持这个力道和节奏，直到射进范闲的身体里。

射精的瞬间，范闲下意识的捏紧拳头，却忽然想到了什么似得，硬生生忍住了右手的动作。范闲右手的手心里，有一颗红黑对半的红豆，脆弱到范闲一用力就能碾成粉末，却又强大到只要一颗，就能将九品的高手毒死，就算大宗师吃了，也要被毒个半死。

这一刻，范闲想将那粒红豆咬着，送一半给自家叔儿吃了。他不知道自己为什么会有这样变态的想法，他想跟他叔儿一起就这样死在这矮崖上，好歹他是忍住了，估计半颗红豆能把他毒个半死，他叔儿还能坚持着把他抗到费介老师那儿去。

两个人喘息的叠在一起，渐渐平静下来。冰冷的岩石早将冰冷的温度穿透铺在地上的披风，传递到范闲身上了，但他有霸道真气顶着，到还可以忍受。五竹却不会再让自家坤泽趴在冰冷的地上。五竹起身，顺便把那还硬着的东西拔出来，范闲估计自己今儿又是在床上被他叔儿操一天的节奏，五竹却将他翻过来。

范闲：？？？还来？

五竹将范闲的裤子脱下来，丢出去，范闲眼睁睁看着自己的裤子被山风卷着，不知道去哪旅游了。

范闲：。。。。。。他一会儿是要光溜着被抱回去吗？

五竹拉起范闲两条腿，挺身，便将那玩意儿又插回范闲身体里。范闲刚打算配合着他叔儿野战的兴致再来一次，五竹便抱着他站起来，一只手拖着范闲的大腿，另一只手顺手将地上那条披风裹在范闲身上，又将自己身上那条花花绿绿的裹紧范闲的两条攀着自己腰的裸露双腿。

“就这么回去？”范闲搂着他叔儿的脖子，双腿夹紧他叔儿的窄腰，全身的受重都集中在胳膊，腿，和后穴三个地方。范闲心里直感叹他叔儿真是越来越会玩儿他了。

五竹走了两步，下身随着迈步，在范闲身体里小幅度的抽插。范闲感觉有点儿爽，不是那种撞击敏感带来的舒爽，而是心中的羞耻感带来的。范闲感觉自己兴奋的有些变态。

可他叔儿听到他那句话，却停了下来。

五竹想了想，终于想起来了，范闲的匕首还在悬崖下面呢。那把匕首是费介给范闲的，从小到大伴了他很多年，一直在他靴筒里。范闲早已经习惯了那把乌黑匕首的存在，宛如自己身体的一部分。五竹知道那把匕首对范闲很重要，但范闲那句话的意思真不是要去理会那匕首，五竹理解错了。

然而，晚了。

于是范闲正兴奋着，他叔儿抱着他走了两步，却又回转身，朝悬崖的方向走去。

范闲：？！！不是他想的那样吧。

“等等叔儿——，哎！！！”五竹抱着他纵身一跃，崖顶上只余下一声袅袅的“哎”。

范闲真的吓到了，身后肠壁猛地将五竹插在他软穴中的利刃绞紧，这突如其来的力道愣是逼出五竹一声轻哼。范闲将头埋在他叔儿肩窝里，听了个清清楚楚。

五竹伸出一只手掌，在悬崖凸起的岩石上轻拍借力，五竹下坠的速度倒是被减小了，但他身上的范闲挂件儿，虽然跟自家叔儿连在一起，严格的说还是属于另一个物件儿。于是五竹下落的速度减缓，范闲下落的速度只被挂在他叔儿身上发力的手臂和腿减缓。五竹每次减速，那根插在他软穴中的利刃都会狠狠的捅进范闲的孕殖腔里去，每一次减速都伴随范闲的一声压不住的痛叫呻吟。

重力的作用，加上范闲因为紧张而绞紧的肠壁，等二人稳稳当当落地，落地那一下的惯性，让五竹再次闷哼一声，喷薄在范闲的孕殖腔里。

五竹喘息着，拖着身前人的双腿。范闲浑身都在发抖，双腿也渐渐没了夹紧五竹腰的力道。五竹将自己退出来，放下范闲的双腿，用两条斗篷将他的坤泽裹得严严实实。五竹将范闲横抱着，范闲躲在那花花绿绿的斗篷底下，靠在他叔儿肩上抽噎起来。连续几次狠狠的撞开孕殖腔，他疼死了。


End file.
